Space Dimension
'''The Space Dimension '''is a location featured in ExplodingTNT's videos. It appears in the video If a Space Dimension was Added to Minecraft. Appearance The Space Dimension itself is just a flat plane of void, falling into it causes death. However, The Space Dimension contains multiple planets, spread out far away from each other. Each of the planets is different, and contains various hazards, riches, and some even inhabitants. Planets *The Withers Planet, a planet made entirely out of obsidian, with some scattered glowstone to have light, with tons of Withers inhabiting it. The planet is made out of obsidian so that the Withers do not destroy it with their Wither Skull projectiles. *Diamond Planet, a planet made purely out of Diamond Blocks. Very useful for humans. Inhabited by The Diamond People, who oddly enough want and worship dirt. *Lava Planet, a planet made out of lava source blocks. The entire planet is dangerous to touch, as the lava will burn any living creatures to crisp. However, players who went there (like ExplodingTNT in If a Space Dimension Was Added) could stand in the lava, which predicts a theory where there could be a surface on the planet. *TNT Planet, a planet made entirely out of TNT. Very dangerous, as one Asteroid can make the entire planet explode, killing any living creatures currently standing on it or in close proximity of it. *Pink Planet, a planet made out of pink wool, pink clay and some scattered glowstone to give light. There are tons of Pink Sheep on the top of the planet, having a party of a sort. Objects *Asteroids. They appear as fireballs, and travel through the space at high speeds until they crash into something. One asteroid destroys the TNT Planet. Usage To enter this dimension, one needs to create a portal frame out of Endstone, then light it. After entering the portal, the player will be teleported onto a random planet. Trivia * The Diamond Planet is the only planet that is not placed in the dark space, but has a day-like enviroment around it. * The Lava Planet might be a star, like the Sun is. ** However, one fact that disproves this is that TNT was able to stand on it without swimming. This means that there is some solid floor under the 1 block thick layer of lava on top. Nobody knows what is hidden under the lava. * There is a theory that the original Pink Sheep comes from the Pink Planet. This might also apply to Baby Pink Sheep. ** For the same reason, Withers could come from the Withers Planet. However, the way to summon them, their projectile attack and their bony looking makes them more like Nether-original, and in most other ExplodingTNT videos they are refered as from the Overworld. * The TNT Planet is (or more likely "was") the only fully-dark planet without light on it. * One of the members of the Diamond People said he didn't see dirt in 14 years. This may mean more than 14 years ago the planet had dirt, but it dissapeared from some reason. Another theory is that the people used to live in the Overworld. * According to Jeb, there is no way to come back from the dimension once you travel there, however, Failboat was able to come back from the Diamond Planet, and ExplodingTNT traveled to and came back (though surely by respawning) from 3 different planets. Category:Dimensions Category:Locations